


[SD]Bloody Dream

by oitekebori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 吸血鬼au, 转世设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 死亡也不能将他们分开
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[SD]Bloody Dream

-

Sam不知道看着那个男孩多久了。  
大概是从男孩四岁开始吧。那时男孩和男孩的父亲搬到Kansas，搬到他的城堡附近。Sam经常看到男孩在属于他的森林里练习。练枪，练飞镖，练负重跑。而男孩的父亲冷漠的站在一边，仿佛男孩只是他的士兵。  
男孩很坚强，即使是一个活了近千年的与社会脱节的吸血鬼也能感受到，男孩的训练程度和运动量根本远远超过一个孩子，但是男孩从来不哭，不抱怨，惨白的小脸挂着汗水，背着沉重的负重袋跑着，有时候膝盖一软跪在地上，便咬着牙爬起来，继续向森林深处前进。  
有时候Sam会来到男孩的住处，看着男孩在床上不安分的睡着，睡得很沉但皱着眉头。也许他今晚没吃晚饭，因为Sam听到他的肚子在咕咕响；也许父亲再次外出打猎了，把他独自留在家里，但是他每天还是坚持着完成父亲规定的运动量，一点都不会偷懒。  
他看着男孩渐渐长大，身体像小树一样发芽抽枝，纤细的身体变得颀长而有力量。他看着男孩的父亲扔下他的孩子东奔西跑最后一去不回，他看见男孩漫无目的的寻找和空洞干涸的双眼。  
他一直看着他的男孩。

而现在，男孩都是他的。  
Sam抱着他的男孩回到自己的城堡。昔日的男孩已经变成青年。青年昏睡着，温热的吐息轻轻喷洒在他的颈畔。他修长的四肢放松着垂下，他的胸前是染血的绷带。他在他的怀抱里，多么令人安心的重量。  
他看着青年熟悉的眉眼，抚摸着他硬硬的短发，月光从窗子倾泻勾勒着青年精致的脸庞，他卷翘的睫毛上跳跃着盈盈的月光。  
他的手指抚摸青年的嘴唇，那柔软的触感一如当年。他低下头，在青年的嘴唇上印下虔诚的一吻。

“My Dean……”他喃喃着，将青年放在铺着丝质床单的大床上。  
青年深陷在柔软的大床中，微微皱起眉头。Sam倒了一杯红酒，坐在床边看着他轻轻浅浅的呼吸，仿佛回到十多年前他在床边守护他小小的男孩。  
不管他的男孩受了什么伤，他都会治好他。

在接近午夜的时候，他的男孩终于醒了。  
青年终于舍得睁开他那双碧绿的眼睛，迷茫着看着周围的食物，动了动身体，却发现自己的右脚似乎被铁链拴在了床上。他猛地清醒过来，支起身体，却被扯到了胸前的伤口而发出痛呼。  
“你好啊，Dean。”Sam喝了一口红酒，说道。  
Dean这才看向床边的Sam。他看着他的男孩瞳孔惊恐的放大，然后立刻将目光转变为面对敌人的抵御模式。  
“是你。”Dean说。  
“是我。”Sam说。  
“你想做什么？”男孩看着他的眼睛说道。  
“救你。”Sam说，看着男孩惊讶的睁大了眼睛，站起身来向他逼近。Dean有些惊慌的后退着，直到后背抵住船板，伤口的疼痛让他呲牙咧嘴。Sam凑上前来，捏住他的下巴，Dean尽力偏过头，闭上眼睛，惊慌的不知道这个吻会落在哪里。  
结果Sam轻轻吻在了他的额头。  
Dean惊讶的看着他直起身子，瞪着圆圆的眼睛。Sam为他掖了掖被脚，说早点睡，然后拿着烛台就离开了房间。  
他关上门的时候看见他的男孩还保持着原来的姿势，伸手摸着被亲吻的额头。

-

Dean第一次遇见这个男人时，他正在树荫下乘凉。  
他刚完成父亲规定的两百个射击训练，在树荫下休息着，看着草丛里跳跃的小虫子。这时候的他只有八岁，却已经可以稳稳地端着枪，射中百分之八十的罐子，他却仍然不觉得满意。  
他要快些成长，才能追上他爸爸的步伐。他可以和爸爸一起去打猎，而不是自己一个人留在家里。  
一个穿着破旧的男人走了过来，Dean警惕地看着他，手指移向身后的手枪。  
“嘿，男孩？”男人亲切地问，他有一对好看的酒窝和乱糟糟的头发，“怎么只有你自己？”

Sam没有忽略掉男孩下意识掏枪的的动作，又意识到男孩是怕吓到普通人而没有动作，只是警惕的看着他。他清楚，倘若他做出一个稍微具有威胁性的动作，子弹就会打穿他的胸膛。  
他没有，他从背包里拿出两块糖果，弯下腰递给男孩。  
“不用了，谢谢。”男孩说，站起身，准备离开这里。  
“请不要走。”Sam说，“你可以帮我个忙吗？”

-

第二天Dean醒来已经几近黄昏，Sam仍然坐在一旁看着他。他的男孩醒来的时候还是那么可爱，眨着迷茫的双眼发出不情愿的声音。他知道他的男孩身处在吸血鬼的巢穴是不可能安心睡着的，所以才用了催眠的香薰。这让Dean直接睡了一整天。  
在Dean重新警惕起来之前，Sam将香喷喷的早餐送到Dean的面前。他犹豫的看了好一会儿，终于抵御不住肚子的饥饿，结果之后大口吃了起来。  
“你究竟想干什么？”吃完之后Dean说，Sam有些无奈的看着他嘴角还未擦干净。  
“我要救你。”Sam说。  
“我伤得不算重，”Dean说，“皮外伤及一根肋骨而已，我受过比这严重得多的的伤都好了起来。”  
“那是在你没惹上狼族的王之前。”Sam说，“你是想找死还是怎么样才会只身一人前往狼人老巢？”  
Dean撇撇嘴，沉默了。他知道自己现在在被整个族的狼人追杀，但是他不在乎。  
“我都能知道你的小脑袋里面想的是什么，”Sam站起来，直视着Dean的眼睛。Dean移开目光，仿佛害怕被看透一样，“关于什么英雄，奉献，自我牺牲-”  
“我没有！”Dean激烈的喊着。  
“-那些你爸爸教你的狗屎东西。”Sam一口气说完，他觉得很爽，他好久没有骂人了。  
“不许这么说我爸！”Dean涨红了脸，几乎要跳起来和吸血鬼打架。Sam没抑制住嘴角的弧度。他的男孩某些方面还真跟几年前如出一辙。  
“抛弃你的是你爸爸，不是我，Dean，”Sam耐心的说，“他已经消失五年了，一个正常的父亲会这样不负责任吗？”  
Dean睁着大眼睛看着他。他突然安静了下来。  
“你怎么知道我爸消失了？”Dean安静的问道，碧绿的瞳孔直直看着Sam的眼睛。  
Sam突然不知道说些什么。  
“五年前我让你走之后你就一直在监视我？？”Dean问道，他对着Sam探过身子，“你一直跟着我？在任何时候吗？在我睡觉的时候又来偷看我？在我洗澡的时候？”  
“也许。”Sam有些含糊的说，“你早餐吃完了，我把盘子送出去。”

两个人突然就沉默了。Sam看着Dean湖水一样碧绿的眼眸，看着他保护性的把自己蜷成一团。他想说些什么打破寂静，但是他没有。  
“你骗了我。”Dean最后说。  
Sam没有说话，伸手端起已经吃干净的盘子。  
“我说了再也不要出现在我的面前。”Dean说。  
“我知道。”Sam说。  
“解开锁链让我走。”Dean说，“否则我-”  
“否则你什么，Dean？”Sam打断他，“你杀了我？你知道你打不过我。你自杀给我看？放你走狼王也会杀了你，我还不如让你死在我身边。”  
Dean不再说话了，他扭开脸，不再看着Sam的眼睛。  
Sam走过去想抚摸他的脸，却被Dean一手打开。  
“别碰我，”Dean闭着眼睛说，“现在的你，太冷。”

Sam的手僵在半空中。  
然后他收回手，沉默的离开了房间。

-

Dean第二次见到那个男人时，他更加警惕了。  
他不知道上次的自己是怎么了，也许是累坏了，也许是早上没吃饱饭，竟然就跟着一个陌生人回到了他破败的房子，帮他修理了所有的草坪，还为他修理了屋顶，甚至做了饭。  
那天他回到家之后才意识到自己的训练任务量并没有完成，他懊恼的捶着枕头，第二天只能完成了双倍的负重跑训练，以至于他回到家的时候腿都快抬不起来了。  
这个讨厌的家伙！  
但是讨厌的家伙再一次出现了，就在他经常训练的那一片区域，微微笑着看着他。  
“你干什么？”Dean的语气不太好，那天他的腿真的很酸。  
“几个讨厌的野猪弄坏了我的篱笆，”男人哭丧着脸说，“现在随便什么人都可以进入我的菜园。”  
“反正你家附近也不会有多少人，”Dean小声嘀咕着，看见男人疑惑的目光，“哦，没什么。”他说道。  
“你能再帮帮我吗？”男人请求道，“我可以给你讲故事。”

“所以说你的哥哥是猎人？”男孩兴奋的说。  
Sam装作讶异的样子，“你在说什么？这只是个故事。”  
“别想骗过我，我看到你在窗户上驱魔符号，我都知道。”男孩有些得意地说，“我也是个猎人。”  
“不过我不是猎人，”Sam摊摊手，“这些符号是我哥哥上次离开的时候给我弄得。”  
“哇……他是一个了不起的猎人吗？”  
“是的，”Sam轻轻说，“他是最好的猎人。”  
“所以我决定给你讲我哥哥的故事，你要听吗？”

-

“你那时候是怎么做到和人类一样的？”Dean坐在床上问，Sam从书本上抬起眼睛，“你那时候是温热甚至滚烫的，而且你甚至吃了我胡乱做出来的蔬菜饼。”  
“我有把自己短暂变成人类的魔法，”Sam说，“每次你来找我的时候，我就使用一下。”  
“Bitch.”Dean翻了个白眼。  
“注意语言，小鬼，”Sam说，“你现在已经知道我比你大多少了。”

经过纠结的几天，Dean终于妥协于开口和他正常说话了。Sam看得出来，他身体里猎人那一部分在狠狠地折磨着他，尖锐的指出你现在是在和一个吸血鬼共处一室，还吃着它的食物，穿着他的衣服，睡在他的家里，可能某一天半夜他就会喝干了你的血，把你做成标本。  
但是他身体里另一部分——属于他们两个的那一部分——在长达十几年的时光里早已变成了本能。Dean不自觉的接他的话，和他顶嘴，两个人似乎又回到了从前的相处模式。

“那时-你懂得-我们分开之后，你没有杀过人吧？”Dean妥协的那天看着他的眼睛问道。  
“没有。”Sam认真的说，Dean仍然严肃的看着他，似乎想把谎言从他身体里瞪出来。  
Sam无奈的摊摊手，“吸血鬼也是紧跟时代发展的，现在没几个吸血鬼会去喝活的人血了，那样太危险。一般吸血鬼都喝血库的血，比如我，有些负担不起，只能喝动物的血。他们可不想被你们这些人杀掉。”  
Dean收回能杀人的目光，转过头继续吃他盘子里的派。他努力装作若无其事，但是Sam能看出来他其实松了一口气。  
这让Sam有些欣慰，看来Dean本能的相信了他。  
于是吃完午饭的Dean宣布，“我在你这里养到伤好，我就离开。”然后不等Sam反驳就缩到被子里，睁开一只眼睛问他，“还在这里干嘛？要延续五年前的睡前故事吗？”  
“只要你愿意。”Sam笑着微微鞠了一躬。Dean哼了一声，没了声响。

Sam端着盘子离开了房间，想起他的镜子和他说的话。

“这个魔法不会把你变成真正的人类，”镜子说，“他也不会是真正的那个他。”

-

“你又来做什么？”Sam无奈的问，看着男孩又探进了他的小木屋。  
“你的故事还没讲完。”Dean说，轻车熟路的进了门，大喇喇的坐在他的房子里唯一一把扶手椅上。  
“这个借口已经过时了，”Sam说，“我哥哥的故事永远也讲不完。”  
男孩无所谓的撇撇嘴。男孩这两年长的不少，比刚刚相遇的时候高出了好几英寸，脸颊也渐渐脱去了婴儿肥变得轮廓分明。他相信，如果他的男孩去学校，一定会被很多女生追捧。  
而他的男孩正睁着碧绿的眼睛望着他。  
“你父亲呢？”Sam问。  
“在家里。”Dean说，顿了顿，“他要带我去蒙大拿州猎杀几个狼人。”  
“你不怕你父亲发现你来我这里？”Sam笑着说。  
“他才不会管我到底去了哪里，只要没死掉没惹事就好。”Dean说，“……所以我明天早上就要走了。”  
“好好干，”Sam违心的说，“父亲知道你很努力。”

男孩静了一会儿，突然跳起来。  
Sam还没反应过来发生了什么，就感觉一个湿润的吻印在自己脸上，他吃惊的抬头看着他的男孩红着耳朵向门口飞奔过去。  
“喂！”Sam笑着叫住他，“亲一下就不负责吗？”  
Dean在门口止住脚步，他的脸颊红红的，但是装出满不在乎的样子，“那就两周之后再见了！”

-

狼王袭来的时候他们谁都没有做好准备。  
Sam从窗口向下看着那些把自己的城堡包围的水泄不通的狼人，不禁回过身问Dean，“我知道你惹了狼王，但是你究竟做了什么能让他对你如此穷追不舍？”  
Dean没做声，他坐在床边，艰难地吞咽了一下。  
“Dean？！”Sam说。  
“好吧……我-我伪装成误闯狼人巢穴附近的普通人类……然后我就被抓住了带进了巢穴，”Dean看着天花板说，“……然后狼王要睡我，我给了他一个口交，然后在他高潮的时候把匕首插近他的心脏-”他顿了顿，“下部。他躲了一下，我刺偏了。”  
Sam简直想冲过去揪着Dean的耳朵问他是怎么想的，为什么每次都要将自己的安全置于危险之地。  
“正常情况下是不会失误的，”Dean还在嘴硬，“我以前……”  
“闭嘴。”Sam厉声说，Dean瑟缩了一下，仿佛被他的语气刺伤，在他再次开口之前，Sam走出了房间，只扔下老实点三个字。

-

Dean成年那一天，Sam将他带到一片山坡上。  
这一片都是他的森林，他自然知道那里有着最好的景色。他在旁边站着，看着他的男孩张开双臂，像孩子一样开心。他晶亮着眼看着铺天盖地的萤火虫。  
天空大地是最好的织布，裹紧着小小的美妙的时刻。四处飞舞的流萤是织布上缀着的珍珠，又像是流畅的银色丝线。  
“我从来-从来都没见过这么漂亮的景色！”他的男孩欢快的喊。他奔跑着，跳跃着追逐着这些发光的小精灵，他的眼底是比萤火还美丽的光。  
Sam想永远留住这光。  
他张开双臂，笑着接住猛地撞进他怀里的男孩。他看着男孩晶亮的眼睛，不能自控的用双手捧住男孩的脸。  
男孩安静下来，眼睛晶亮的看着他。  
“我爱你，Dean。”Sam说，然后他闭上眼睛亲吻男孩的嘴唇。  
男孩的嘴唇是柔软的，甜美的，像是遥远记忆里从哥哥罐子里偷到的小熊软糖，他着迷了一样的吻着，含住Dean的下唇，侵入他的口腔，直到他听到Dean的喉咙发出微微抗议的声音。  
他慌张的松开手-  
你怎么能这么急，他自责到，你应该慢慢来，看，你吓到他了，他会跑掉——  
-然后Dean踮起脚，搂住她的脖子，再次把嘴唇印在他的嘴唇上。  
Sam惊讶的睁大了眼睛，他低下头配合着他的男孩主动着与他接吻，感受着那温热的躯体亲亲贴着他的胸膛，感觉一切都是一场梦-  
“我也爱你，”Dean松开了他，用力盯着他说道。  
之后的一切都真的像做梦一样，他们不知道怎么回到Sam那个破旧的小屋，一起倒在了那张小小的床上，Sam急切的撕扯着Dean的衣服，Dean喘息着拼命和他接吻。他们剥光了彼此，然后Sam头昏脑涨的扩张了Dean，直到他进入他的身体里那一刻他才知道一切都是真的——  
Dean躺在他的身下，咬着咬唇拼命抑制着尖叫和呻吟，大大的眼睛盈满了泪水。Sam抚摸着身下柔软的躯体，尽量温柔的抽插，但是这是Dean的第一次，他看起来疼坏了，Sam一直说着对不起对不起，一直亲吻着Dean的浑身上下，他已经忘记自己多久没有这么失控过了。  
直到他射在了Dean的体内，Dean也在他的爱抚之下尖叫着哭着射了出来之后，他想着，也许这次，梦真的可以成为现实。

-

Sam没想到他会伤的那么重。  
他的确干掉了包围的所有狼人和狼王，可是他也已经破烂不堪。也许是因为月圆将近，狼人表现的极其狂暴嗜血，狼王临死前最后一击差点挖出他的心脏：“我们本相安无事，你何必为了一个人类……”  
“你不会懂。”Sam割下了狼王的头颅，然后瘫软在他的旁边。

Sam记不清自己是怎么爬回他的城堡的了，他的头很沉，视线里都是白色的斑点，受伤的腿拖在后面留下一道触目惊心的血痕。他颤抖的打开Dean房间的门，然后轰然倒在地上。  
恍惚中仿佛有焦急的声音和温热的手，他眨眨眼睛仿佛看见了Dean的脸，也感受到人类身体辐射的温度。有血，翻涌在血管里，带着诱人的芬芳。Sam难以自制的露出了自己的尖牙，然后一把推开Dean，“不行……离我远一点……”  
他听不清声音了，只觉得Dean再次抱起了他，然后有血渗进了自己干涸的嘴唇。他几乎无法自制的抓起在自己唇边的小臂开始吮吸。可这是Dean的血，他不能——  
“shhh，喝下吧，喝吧……”是Dean的声音，还颤抖的带着似乎是恐慌。他的男孩刚刚把自己的血液喂给了一只吸血鬼。Sam想笑，想停止吮吸，他不能打破心里某种界限，他怕他自己停不下来——  
但是人类却将他拉进一个更紧的拥抱，将他的头放在了自己的颈窝。滚烫的血液翻涌在脆弱的皮肤下，是无法抵御的诱惑。Dean按着他的头，“喝吧，拜托……不想你死掉……”  
于是他终于将牙齿刺破猎人的皮肤，用力吮吸着翻涌而出的美味液体。他能感觉到新鲜血液进入自己的系统，仿佛听得见骨骼重生的声音。肉体重新包裹心脏，属于人类的意识也渐渐被吸血鬼的本能站了上风。他目及之处一片血红，伸出手用力钳紧人类的躯体，伸进衣服搂紧背部。  
他能感受到自己的指甲嵌入人类的躯体，能听见人类发出痛呼又虚弱的抽气。但是Dean没有推开他，而且向后仰着头向吸血鬼彻底暴露脆弱的脖颈。Sam抱住他将他按在地板上，开始啃咬他的锁骨。他撕开Dean的睡袍，湿滑的舌在猎人的胸膛和腹部留下蜿蜒的水痕。  
Dean在颤抖，他感觉得到，不只是因为地板太过冰冷。尽管吸血过后的带来的性冲动已经冲晕了Sam的大脑，但他还是——他只是急切的抚摸着Dean的身体，啃咬着他的肌肉，听见Dean发出疼痛的呻吟。他不能——他不想——  
直到猎人的双手环住了他的脖子。  
把他拉下来，在他冰冷着、还沾着血液的双唇上轻轻印下一吻。

Sam用力抓住Dean的头发，将双方卷入一场不能呼吸的亲吻和狂风暴雨般的性爱。

-

Sam钳紧男孩的腰部，放任自己在Dean的体内撞击。  
男孩跪趴在床上，手指紧紧扣住床板，脸埋在枕头里，随着他的撞击发出难耐的呻吟。Sam俯下身亲吻Dean的脊背，看着那白皙的皮肤因为情欲泛起的粉红。男孩在做爱时总是很害羞，咬紧了嘴唇不愿发出呻吟，但是通红的耳尖暴露了一切。  
Sam激烈的撞击着，他们的汗水和心跳全部融在一起。他伸手到下面握住男孩坚硬的阴茎，随着自己的频率套弄，男孩发出啜泣，背部拱起优美的弧线，然后颤抖的小声尖叫着射在Sam的手里。  
Sam也射出来后，就这连接的姿势躺在男孩的身边。小屋里面的硬板床很小，艰难的容纳着两个成年人。Dean还因为高潮的余韵喘息着，合着眼睛颤抖着睫毛，Sam轻轻地在他的背部吻吻啄啄，直到Dean转过身面对他。  
“你真该买张大床。”男孩佯装生气的样子，不自觉的鼓起腮帮。  
Sam想笑，伸手戳Dean的脸，却被Dean一把打开。Sam将男孩拉入自己的怀抱，“再大的床我的屋子就放不下了。”  
均匀的呼吸声告诉Sam，男孩已经累得睡着了。Sam拥紧自己怀中的躯体，他能听见他所渴望的翻涌在人类的血管中，他已经太久没有正常进食了。但是他笑了笑，将自己的下巴放在男孩的头顶。  
他已经拥有自己一切渴望的了。  
这个认知让他心脏发疼。

-

那次第二天醒来，Dean明显生气了，不知在生Sam的气还是自己的气，想打人却因为性爱和失血而虚弱着。Sam不得不一日三餐的做牛排或者烤鸡腿来让Dean好起来，不管哪个方面。并且Dean一点也不允许提及任何关于他救了Sam命这件事，Sam笑着看着他的男孩自欺欺人，把晚餐端了过去。  
“身为一个吸血鬼，你的厨艺真是不错，”Dean满意地说，“来，给我揉揉腿。”

Dean的身体好了之后，两人不约而同的默认了和谐的肉体关系。  
一切就这么自然而然的发生了，当Sam再次想亲吻Dean时，男孩没有拒绝，反而顺从的开启了唇齿。不是人类的Sam有时会控制不好自己的力道，Dean常常浑身青紫遍布，基本上每次做完都会生气，Sam知道这只是害羞的表现。

“我看了你盒子里面的东西。”  
今晚做完之后，Sam搂着Dean静静躺在床上。就这样过了良久，久到Sam甚至以为Dean睡着了。Dean突然声音闷闷这样说。  
“你真是个坏男孩。”Sam抚摸着Dean光滑的后背，指尖掠过然后轻轻在他的臀部打着旋。Dean颤抖了一下，感觉精液顺着臀缝流下来，这让他脸突然发起了烧。  
“你如果不想让我看完全可以不放在这个房间里好吗？”Dean抗议道，“反正我也出不去这个房间。”  
“我的错。”Sam纵容的说，低下头在Dean的脖子上印下一个吻。

两人沉默了很久，久到Sam再次以为Dean睡着了，Dean问，“那个是你哥哥吗？”  
“你为什么会这么认为？”Sam问。  
“我在他胸口看到了和你一模一样的驱魔五芒星。”Dean说。  
“聪明的男孩。”Sam收紧手臂，温柔的抱紧了怀里的青年。  
“我看到我的照片也放在那个盒子里，和你哥哥的放在一起。”过了一会儿Dean又说。  
“是的，”Sam说，“感谢你没撕了它。”

“你一定很爱你的哥哥。”Dean又沉默了良久，含糊地说道  
“是的，”Sam亲吻着Dean的头顶，“我也很爱你。”

他的男孩没有回答，但是Sam发誓他的耳朵红了。过了一会儿Sam听见怀中传来清浅的呼吸声，现在他的男孩，已经可以再次在他的怀里安然睡着了。

之后的某一个夜晚过后，Sam解开了Dean脚踝上的锁链。  
“不许乱跑，不许在走廊里大喊大叫，”Sam抓着几乎要为自己的自由振臂高呼的Dean叮嘱道，他现在有点无奈，“不许随便去我的书房乱翻东西，很多有魔法的东西可能碰一碰你就变成石头了，我可没办法和石头做爱。”  
“怎么？我对你的作用只有做爱一条？”Dean翻了个白眼。  
“你可是有很多作用，”Sam把他搂过来亲吻他的头顶，“不要碰东边走廊拐角处的盆栽，不要往花园里面的水井里扔东西，不要随便用我的厨房-这是为了我厨房的安全，”Sam停了下来，Dean挣扎着向往房间外面跑，他已经待在这个房间里将近一年了，“是是是我知道了，还有什么要说的一口气说完。”  
“永远不要去城堡的地下室”

Dean停下了脚步，回头看着他，“什么？”  
“永远不要去城堡的地下室，永远不要。”

-

“永远不要让你父亲知道我的存在，永远不要。”

-

“他去了地下室。”镜子这样说。就在Sam以为他几乎可以这样和Dean幸福的生活在一起的时候。  
Sam甚至已经开始想象Dean终于妥协，而他给了他初拥，他们染血的唇印在一起。  
今天晚饭的时候Dean还吵着不吃青椒。Sam不禁想他究竟能隐藏多少东西。  
他的男孩比他想象的厉害得多。  
“主人？”Sam的沉默似乎吓到了镜子，镜子犹犹豫豫的呼唤道。  
“我知道了，”Sam说，“我会做好准备的。”  
“主人，这永远会是死循环。”镜子说，“要么放手，要么出手，而您一直犹豫不决，这才是悲剧的开端。”  
“您这样，永远不会得到自己想要的。”

-

“为什么你要骗我？”Dean的眼睛里燃烧着受伤和愤怒，“为什么要接近我？？”  
Dean的身后，靠着树血流不止的老猎人虚弱的嘶吼，“Dean，别废话，杀了他！！！”  
“因为我爱你。”Sam说，他被银弹擦伤的右腿尖锐的疼着，但是他向Dean迈了一步，他的男孩举高了手里的枪，他能感受到他的男孩的手在颤抖，“我爱你，Dean。”  
“骗子，”Dean说，“你是个吸血鬼。”  
“我曾经也是人，我有情感。”Sam说，“而且你知道我爱你。”  
“Dean！！！”John吼道。Sam不愿意再听这颐指气使的父亲说话，他毁了Dean，一次又一次。  
他却无法杀死他，他眼睁睁的看着他在男孩的生命中深深扎下的根，让男孩清亮的眼睛和灵魂变得黯淡无光。

逃不脱的循环，解不掉的诅咒。

“离开。”他听见他的男孩说，“不要再出现在我的眼前，但是如果你杀了人，我会亲自去杀了你。”

终有一天，他会带他走。

-

“今天我来准备晚饭吧，”他的男孩说道，绿色的眼睛里跳跃着欢快的阳光，即使是在阴暗的城堡里。  
Sam纵容的笑着，看着他像模像样的扎上围裙。

夜幕降临之后Sam发现今天甚至没有月亮。  
漆黑一片的城堡里，长长的餐桌上，红色的烛光。他们坐在一起。

Dean吃着自己盘子里的牛排和西芹，为他斟了红酒。  
他太熟悉他的男孩，他看得见他眼底的紧张和绝望。  
他不动声色的喝下酒杯里的酒，吃着盘子里精致烹饪的血块。

——他什么都知道。

Sam的目光渐渐模糊，他目光不稳的的看着他的男孩站了起来，从身后拿出一把匕首。

——他知道美丽的玫瑰会刺破手指，他知道跳跃的火星终会燎原。

Sam的酒杯掉在了地上，红色的酒液儒湿纯白色的地毯。  
就像血迹。

——而他也知道焚毁的城堡终有一天会被绿意吞没，废墟中爬满纠结的藤蔓。

-

“他永远不会选择你，主人。”镜子说，“你不是他的弟弟，你是一只吸血鬼。”

-

“我看到了你地下室的东西。”Dean说，他手里的利刃在轻轻颤抖，即使Sam虚弱的瘫倒在椅子上也仍然感受得到。  
他的男孩在害怕。他的男孩在伤心。  
他是爱他的，他知道。  
他不想他这样。

Dean从衣服里拿出一个小瓶子，强迫Sam张开嘴，将里面猩红的粘稠液体悉数倒入Sam口中。死人血。Sam咳着，猩红着嘴角看着他的男孩。不愧是他的男孩。  
“我说了，不要去地下室，”Sam轻轻笑了，爱怜的说，“你为什么总像一只好奇的小猫？”  
“我是一个猎人。”他的男孩这样说，语气坚定，但是绿眼睛里濡满了泪水。“既然你杀了人，那我只能杀了你。”  
Sam闭上眼睛，感受着刀刃划破了自己颈部的皮肤。他伸出手慢慢附上男孩的脸颊。  
“Whatever you want.”Sam说，轻轻抚摸男孩的脸颊。

Sam不知为何突然想起那一年，他和他的哥哥一起看的那次日出。那时他还小，还没有他的哥哥高。他哥哥看着朝阳，眼睛里跳跃着惊喜的光，而他看着他的哥哥，看铺天盖地红色的光照亮他哥哥精致的脸。  
“Dean”他的哥哥对着朝阳叫着，Sam自顾自的小声说，“Dean你爱我吗？”  
他本以为哥哥没有听到，但是Dean却突然抓住他的手。  
“我当然爱你，Sammy.”

如果我见过阳光，我该如何忍受黑暗？

男孩闭上眼睛，泪水顺着眼角滑落。当利刃开始嵌入Sam的脖颈，Sam微微用力，瞬间扭断了男孩的脖子。

-

他一直没说，那个故事的结尾，他哥哥是出车祸死掉。  
多么讽刺，猎杀了一辈子的邪恶生物，最后却是这么普通的死亡方式。  
他及时赶到了Dean的车祸现场，将奄奄一息的Dean抱出来。  
他就救不活他，他的哥哥会死掉，会死，他看着他逐渐暗淡的绿眼睛想着。  
“不，”Dean虚弱的说，“求你，不要。”  
但是他还是吻上了他哥哥的嘴唇，将自己的血送到Dean的口中。

然后他会永远记得那个夜晚，Dean站在窗前穿着血色的袍。  
他硬硬的短发在在月光下看不见金色，Sam却看得见他绿色的眼睛。  
Sam站在他身后看着他，他们谁都没有说话，就这样过了Dean转变为吸血鬼的第一夜。  
然后在太阳刚刚泄露第一道光芒时，Dean纵身从窗户跳下。  
Sam还来不及做些什么，一切发生的太快，他只来得及感受Dean丝质的袍划过自己的指尖，然后就是血肉模糊的尸体。  
Dean用摔得破碎的肢体和头颅告诉他没有任何修复的可能。

“我不会同意变成吸血鬼的，Sam，”Dean在五年前离开他的时候和他说，“永远。”

-

“而我也将永远爱你。”

-

他将他的男孩男孩的尸体放进了他的地下室。  
地下室陈列着数十具水晶棺，每个水晶棺里都放着一个年轻人，也许有着不尽相同的长相，无一例外的是，他们每个人大睁的双眼，全都是晶莹漂亮的绿色瞳孔。在药液的浸泡下，永不腐败。  
这全是他的Dean。  
他将怀里的青年放在最近的一副空着的水晶棺里，最后爱怜的摸了摸青年的脸颊，然后灌注了药液，彻底封死。  
然后他回到卧室，拿出他的镜子。  
他需要知道Dean下一次出生是什么时候，在哪里。  
他会找到他，就像一直以来做的那样。  
他不会强迫他转变，他不会告诉他真相。他只会默默陪伴着他，从小到大，他会一直在他身边，如果他选择逃离那么他会抓住他。  
他相信他哥哥是错的。  
他相信终有一天，Dean会自愿背弃他的家庭和责任，放下他背负了几世的包袱，跟他走。  
那时候，他们会永远生活在一起。

死亡也不能将他们分开。

END


End file.
